


奶团子和狼崽子

by Agitpunkt



Category: SF9
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agitpunkt/pseuds/Agitpunkt
Summary: 小王子达渊和被他驯服的狼崽子金永斌的奇妙相遇。
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Kudos: 1





	奶团子和狼崽子

**Author's Note:**

> 平行时空背景，永斌跟达渊是同龄人。  
> bgm：《小王子》——金厉旭  
> 因为由这首歌得到的启发，“驯养”的爱与责任，是我在这篇文里想要给予达斌的意义。

【呐，你若是将我驯化的话，我们便能永不分离吗】

春天的太阳在探出头的时候总是懒洋洋的，软软的日光抚过高楼打开的反光窗、落在阳台刚发芽的多肉、扬在小巷晾衣线的衣服上。风吹过的时候，一群孩子就在晾衣线下追来跑去，十三岁的李达渊站在新租的房子门口，放下自己的小皮箱，有些迟疑地停下了脚步——不远处，好像听到有人在哭的声音。  
回头看了眼爸爸妈妈并没有注意到自己，达渊带着好奇心向声音的来源跑去。

而面前的画面显然有些超乎预计。  
达渊本以为是什么迷路的小孩子哭得这么响，等转过小巷街角，才看见是一帮跟自己一般大的男孩在哭，三四个的样子，脸上都挂了花。  
什么呀又是奇怪的“帮派斗争”吗，怪不得隔这么远都能听见......暗自嘀咕着正想一走了之的李达渊突然被吸引住视线，只见在哭声一片中，有个长得很好看的男生虽然脸上也挂了彩，背上的书包也被丢在一边，却一滴泪都没流，反而靠着墙呼哧呼哧地喘着气，紧紧地握着拳头不松开......什么情况？单挑吗？看起来瘦高瘦高一幅很弱的样子，原来这男孩子这么厉害的吗？  
冲动的动作比意识先一步出手“喂你小子，阿姨说喊你回家吃饭了，还不快点走！”，李达渊壮着胆子朝小巷里喊了一句，刚才还一把鼻涕一把泪的一群人便一下子跑没影了，毕竟这个年纪的孩子，比起打架打疼了，还是更怕亲妈揪耳朵的疼。

看了看只剩那个男生一幅松口气的样子坐在地上，李达渊刚想着自己这么一起跑了大概也没事，却听到一个意外有些好听的声音冲他的方向喊着：“呀，没看到他们都被我打哭了吗，为什么你要来插手啊”  
“可是...你的脸上流血了，不赶紧擦药可能会留疤，这样不好”李达渊叹了口气一边走出来一边向着男生的方向挪步子，一边在心里吐槽自己干什么不好非得好奇来逞英雄，这下麻烦了。慢慢走近一看更是差点呼吸一滞，这个男生虽然右眼下一块明显的血污，却笑得带点狡黠地开心。虽然不太想这么形容，但这个男生，长得真好看啊。“为什么不好，你没有看电视上那些小英雄都是这样惩恶扬善的吗”  
两个人还是这么一人站一人坐的位置，金永斌有些语塞地抬头看着这个坏了他“英雄事迹”的小坏蛋，白白肉肉的一个奶团子努力在包里翻找出一条挺干净的手绢递给他，挑了挑眉，“你干嘛？”  
“你，长得好看，受伤在脸上，不好”李达渊也不想解释这条妈妈强制塞在包里的手绢出处，只是定定地看着眼前的人，从眼睛里看出的真诚生生压下了金永斌立马就要蹿上来的火气。  
没好气地一把拿走人手上的手绢，胡乱抹了两下脸拍了拍运动短裤上蹭到的灰尘就要坐起来，还一边咕哝着“阿西今天又要被妈妈骂了，衣服这么脏还敢挂花脸跑回去”  
“你，你住在这附近？”“对啊，之前没见过你，你是那家今天搬过来的吧？”  
“嗯嗯，那，我妈等我回家吃饭，我，我先走了！”  
金永斌不是没见过奇奇怪怪向他靠近的同龄人，不知道这么形容对不对，但这么奶气的男孩，他还是第一次见。  
“什么奇怪的人啊，怎么连手帕都是奶糖味......”

不过第二次的相遇来的还是有些过于巧了。  
金永斌有些无语地坐在位子上看着老师介绍新来的转学生李达渊，转学生总是受欢迎的，在人群中的奶团子就像是小王子一样，恬静又美好，但奇怪得很，看样子他不跟其他人说话，一副小心翼翼的样子让其他人立马就兴致全无地离开了。  
这孩子还真是认生啊...怎么都上了这么久的课都没人搭理他啊。金永斌看了看写到一半的英语小作文，瞟了眼奶团子，嚯，已经开始写大作文了？！  
“喂，你，坐我那边去，我要坐他旁边”金永斌随手把书一放，完全不在乎正值自习课周围人讶异的眼神，瞬间驱赶了以李达渊为中心5x55的范围的视线。  
“看到我为什么不打招呼”  
“我认生……不太会接受别人的好意，之前因为理解错人的意思，就没有朋友了”小王子支支吾吾地说着他的小心事，搞得金永斌这个粗线条一时之间有点不太能招架  
“这有什么大不了的，你认生的话我来当你的朋友不行吗”  
“真的吗！那太好了！”奶团子的眼睛一下子亮了起来，  
“别说的这么肉麻！我只是允许你当我的小跟班而已，哼”  
放学路上，金永斌暗暗有些气自己多嘴，这人虽说是个弟弟比自己小，怎么看起来比他还要高一点啊......  
“那个金永斌，我对你只有一个小要求好不好”“什么？”  
“你不要那么凶嘛，大家都很怕你诶”  
“多嘴！”拆开的雪米糍顺手塞到人嘴巴里，金永斌有些气闷地想着这个奶团子什么都好，就是有点爱多管闲事。  
【我的小王子对我说，在这世上人要得到人心，是这世上最艰难的事，说完后，却向我渐渐靠近了】

后来李达渊才知道，这个被他夸奖“长得好看”的男生，就是他同届同班的金永斌，是这块出了名的小霸王，绰号安阳三中的“金女王”（但是是只要喊了就会被揍的程度）。  
说来好笑，金家三个孩子里，哥哥文静，姐姐强势，身为家里幼子的永斌，却是个闯了再大的祸也敢毛起往前冲的急性子。连老师都忍不住感叹，虽然是个漂亮的像小姑娘一样的孩子，但打起架来简直凶得要死，班主任也不止一次抱怨过，虽然这孩子也没闯出过什么大篓子，每次想要教训这个小霸王的时候，又总是有常年年级前十的金家大哥挡在弟弟面前，只好勉强布置一份一看就是金家姐姐写好的检讨书了事。

“永斌啊，我叫你狼崽子好不好？”  
“？莫？这个外号是什么鬼”  
“你不是叫我‘奶团子’嘛，我就也想给你取一个”达渊一边说一边掰断了手中冒着凉气的棒冰，递给金永斌一半“我第一次见你的时候，你打架好凶，但又好漂亮，就像书里写的狼崽子一样”  
“好吧......但只有你可以这么叫哦，”永斌抓着手里的棒冰回头望向达渊，掩饰着他对这个外号小小的嫌弃，一字一顿地说，“但要是告诉别人的话我一定不会放过你的”  
“拉钩钩！”“嗯”  
【你是我在这个世上的唯一，我可以成为你独一无二的朋友】

转眼间，黄色的枯叶替代了新叶，入冬的讯号也在安阳的每一个角落传递着  
“你最近怎么老是这个表情啊，多笑笑吖奶团子”  
“狼崽子，我要走了，去不知道哪里的学校，继续学唱歌”  
“嗯...好哦，我也会努力跳舞，以后我们就一起在电视上见吧”才是满脑子新奇世界和高远梦想的中学生，那个网络还不甚发达的时代，金永斌只留下了达渊新家的地址便和自己最好的朋友告别了。  
那个年纪的孩子哪里懂得地图上两个指头的距离可以这么远，远到在后面的时间长河里，记不清楚是哪一天起，永斌寄去的信件再没了回复，达渊给的座机也成了再也打不通的空号，被高中亲故问起“你以前最好的朋友怎么样”时，永斌也只能开个玩笑搪塞过去。  
只是偶尔在练习时，偶然回想起达渊想去当明星的梦想，永斌就觉得自己能努力一下，再努力一点，是不是就能见到他了呢。  
【小王子回到了它的星球，却忘了带着被他驯化的狼一起离开。】

金永斌看着玻璃窗外下的城市有些莫名，大概是阳光太好的缘故，整个城市显得春意盎然，草地和树叶呼吸着绿意的香气，人工喷泉边闹成一团的孩子，他感觉自己甚至能闻到情侣们手中棉花糖的味道。  
永斌觉得有些好笑，可能是今天的天气有些像他和奶团子初见的那一天，尽管是记忆里这么久没联系的人，今天也想起他了呢......  


“下一位面试生，21号，金永斌，请进等待室准备才艺吧”金永斌拍了拍裤子面料，对着走廊玻璃窗里的自己比出一个“fighting”的架势，便走进了准备室。  
过一会儿，相同的声音对着另一个方向说道，“12号李达渊同学，请回去等待我们的通知吧，很高兴今天你来参加FNC的面试”李达渊恭恭敬敬地向负责喊人的姐姐鞠了一躬，走出公司的那一刻却又有些释然，“说不定这次能成呢”。  
命运的齿轮向前滚动的同时，小王子和他驯化的小狼崽似乎终究会迎来一场不错的相遇，嘛，春天真是个好季节呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> SF9 2020也请一起相爱下去吧！
> 
> ——关于设定  
> 来源于我个人对金永斌脸上伤疤的执念和气愤（呀以后是要当爱豆的人怎么可以有疤呢），所以给他安了一个很虎的闹腾人设；渊尼的话从我认识他起就很喜欢他奶团子一样的脸，所以奶气又矜贵的小少爷形象也在我脑海中有了画面，总之还是希望不管在哪个世界，我的小狼崽和奶团子都要幸福地相遇呀。


End file.
